


The Companion

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Experimental Style, Ficlet, Gen, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: The night is quiet, and the streets of New York City are close to calm.





	The Companion

**Author's Note:**

> A trio comes in three, and for now, this is the last fic of mine related to Law and Order in general.
> 
> It should be obvious which SVU character is the poor star a little after the beginning, and heck, the fic does show the character, but I'm leaving the name out of the tag because that's half the fun. Needless to say, the timeline for this fic has to be after that episode. How far after is it is up to your imagination.

The night is quiet, and the streets of New York City are close to calm. A man, for some reason, decides to take an early morning stroll. He doesn’t remember how, but somehow, he found himself standing in front of a Manhattan courthouse.

Looking at it makes the man realize he is tired, full of regrets. He may feel out of place, but at least he is not alone. There is someone else with him, staring at the building as well.

Long ago in another life, the man was an Assistant District Attorney. For a while, the man only saw the world in black and white, with maybe a few shades of grey. Now, to some people, it is a terrible way see the world. If you don’t see the shades, yet alone colors, you are going to be close-minded, unopened to ideas that could make you a better person.

One day, his world change. He saw more grey, and then color. Seeing color made him felt good. He didn’t realize the drawbacks until much later on. Color made his job oh so different. Lines blurs, and it became difficult give punishment for the criminals, and justice for the victims.

And that is what he wanted. Justice. The man may have fail relationships in the past, but if there is one relationship in his life that’s successful, it’s him and Justice. Justice lives in the courthouse, and the man is happy whenever he gets the chance to see her there.

Justice however, is gone. She left his life, and only her house remains.

The man sighs. It’s best not to dwell on the past. Besides, it’s time for him to continue walking. The other person, however, does not leave.

_That’s odd._

The man takes a few steps towards his companion. No longer looking at the courthouse, the man’s companion is now looking up to the sky. His face is obscure by a convenient shadow.

“Sir?”

The man waits a few minutes, but there was no answer. The man reaches out and touches the stranger’s shoulder. There is no reply, no movement. The stranger is a statue. Something definitely is not right.

“Sir, are you okay?”

The moonlight breaks through and soon, the shadow is gone. His companion is no longer standing straight. He is wringing his hands, as if he was in pain. The companion turns his head towards the man. The man takes a step back, terrify with what he sees.

The man can’t do anything about it. All he can do is scream.

~

The night is quiet, and the streets of New York City are close to calm. Rafael Babra, for one reason or another, decides to take an early morning stroll. Or rather, Babra assume that happened. To be honest, the man just found himself standing front a Manhattan courthouse.

Regardless how Barba got there, looking at the building made him realize he was proud of his achievements. For years, Barba and his views of the world allowed justice for victims, and punishment for the criminals. People may say his viewpoints are borderline black and white with few shades of grey, but it gets the job done. It gets justice done.

And that’s what Babra wants. Justice. Out of all of his relationships, him and Justice have yet fail. Babra wants to keep it like that for years to come, until he is an old man force into retirement, allowing the new guy to take up his mantle.

Barba stares at the building for minutes. He could frankly stand there for an hour. However…

_It might be time to move on from here. At least I have the moon to keep me company._


End file.
